How the Enderman Stole Christmas
'''"How the Enderman Stole Christmas" '''is the 5th episode of Season 5 of BTA, it is also a special episode themed around Christmas (though still canon to the lore). It is the 25th episode overall. Synopsis Bernie, sad and angry that Christmas is only 1 day away and he has no-one to celebrate with, decides to find Sanders The Enderman so he can have a merry christmas with him. Plot The episode begins with a calender showing that it is one day till Christmas while the scene then cuts to Bernie lamenting about how he is alone on christmas and how Kai King believes he is "a waste of life". Bernie suddenly decides to find Sanders The Enderman, as he was taken in a previous episode. In the Baseball Dimension, Bernie searches for Sanders while complaining about Kai King being preferred by his mother (as it's revealed Kai King and Bernie are brothers) and how he's (supposedly) self-centred. He decides to search in the Drug Dimension, as he believes Wong Ching might have Sanders. Meanwhile, Boomstick and the Snake are watching Home Alone, which Boomstick claims is the best christmas movie. The scene cuts again to the Opposite Dimension where T. Tyler talks about how it is one day to Christmas, before sleeping on the floor outside while it's snowing. The next day, on Christmas Day, Boomstick and T. Tyler both wake up, with T. Tyler receiving a text from Boomstick to come for a christmas get-together, before the scene cuts to T.Tyler waiting at the door. Boomstick arrives and greets him and the both of them get ready to watch Home Alone, with T.Tyler asking where Kai King is, Boomstick responds by saying he's celebrating Christmas with someone else or he's busy. Boomstick remarks on how a scene of Home Alone reminds him when Andre The Merchant got shot by the Swat Member Suddenly, Sanders appears behind a seat, initially, T.Tyler doesn't recognize him but Boomstick says he recognizes him as Sanders, he believes he just broke in somehow for no apparent reason. T.Tyler decides to slap Sanders off the chair and causes him to fall on the ground, Sanders responds by saying (the first time he talks in the series) he's been through some "real shit" and how Tyler has the audacity to throw him off the chair, before Sanders throws himself at T.Tyler. After watching some more Home Alone, Boomstick and T.Tyler throw out Sanders after forgetting to and talk about how T.Tyler worships Lord Seinfeld, when Boomstick asks where StickBoom is, T.Tyler says he's probably off on a crusade or some other "wacky shit". The scene cuts to Bernie waiting outside Boomstick's home (despite saying he would go to the Drug Dimension and now appearing in the Normal Dimension) and knocking to be let in, when he is let inside he asks if any of them have seen Sanders, Boomstick explains that he broke in, attacked him and then he threw him out. Bernie and Boomstick (who is reluctantly forced to) go to find Sanders, on the way Bernie rants more on how he hates Kai King and talking about the origins of his friendship with Sanders, before Wong Ching ruined it all. Bernie plans to find Sanders and find Wong Ching (who is apparently now in jail due to the previous episode where he was caught and imprisoned by Kai King) and kill him, even in jail. Bernie also talks about how Christmas in the Baseball Dimension is alot different to how it is celebrated normally, as it has "Satanic Rituals" and other things Bernie decides not to talk about, he does however mention that there is a "Ball God" Kai King worships with the rituals, sacrificing animasl to him during it. When the two return after unsuccessfully finding Sanders, they discover he has got back into the house and locked the door, effectively locking Boomstick and Bernie outside their home. They decide to get in through the roof and the scene cuts to Bernie climbing out of the chimney (the rest of the break-in is not seen), Boomstick throws away Snake and his Santa hat, as it's not safe for Snake. When the two of them find Sanders, Bernie pounces on him and demands to know why he escaped to which Sanders replies he did it to get away from Bernie's "psychotic ass" and explains how he is sick of being used as a sex toy by Bernie. Bernie tries to argue that Sanders was acting like a retard and deserved it. The two of them fight and Bernie boasts how he isn't affected by Sanders attacks. Sanders calls Bernie a "sick dick" and says that Bernie kidnapped him as a small child from his parents. Bernie finishes the fight while Sanders tells him to go to hell by shooting Sanders, despite Boomstick saying not to. Bernie then decides to commit suicide by shooting himself aswell The episode ends eith Boomstick and T.Tyler deciding to carry on watching Home Alone and ignore the bodies. Characters Major Characters * Bernie * Boomstick * Sanders Minor Characters * T.Tyler * Snake * Kai King (referenced heavily) Mentioned * Andre The Merchant * Lord Seinfeld * StickBoom * Swat Member * Wong Ching See Also * Season 5 Category:Series 5 Category:Episode